


The Fruity Affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will The affair stay hidden?





	The Fruity Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and what you would like me to do next or PM me on fanfiction.net under the name servant of illusion

Wumpa Fruit waits then Crate hops in and says”I’m ready to cum inside you.” and Wumpa Fruit grabs the lube then Crate says “Oh yeah,Cum inside and have your fruity fun in me”  
Crash walks in and says “Woah.......WOAH.” And Crash leaves. But as he was leaving Tiny enters then Wumpa Fruit leaves crying ”I’m sorry,I’ll never have fruity with anyone else”. Tiny Screams”TINY...NO....LIKE.....YOU......CRATE.” And leaves. Crate cries out “No-one will cum in me now” and silently sobs.


End file.
